


【秦龙】风霜（向哨AU）

by yiliwanwan



Category: Ma Long/Qin Zhijian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiliwanwan/pseuds/yiliwanwan





	【秦龙】风霜（向哨AU）

00

绕着雪山的狂飚直拔上天，精神力形化的金色枷锁紧紧缚住咽喉，勉力拉扯小龙往下猛坠。狂飚不顾巨痛，抽身回头望他，龙首微摆，像幼时贴服在他耳边撒娇卖痴的模样。

去吧，坚强点。命令顺着精神的指引传到等待的小龙那处，认命与绝望的狂风爆浪里，狂飚冲天仰啸如同告别，对准缠绵海底的雪山深处。那是风霜的尽头，平静的结尾，小龙将将停驻，蓄尽全身力量，一头往最后的归属撞去。

“马龙，回来！”

他闭上眼睛。

01

马龙是在15岁的时候觉醒的。

觉醒那天他的胸口像揣了100只兔子——100只同时烧到39.8℃的胖兔子，笨重地、没着没落地蹿，在他体内上演一场熵值极高的舞台剧。兔子还没谢幕完毕，他便被队里挖了回去，刘国梁亲自来接他，像请回遗落民间的掌上明珠。

可惜当年这掌珠长得一点也不美——马龙烧得眼皮子都睁不开，嗓子像口被打穿了的涸井，渴得很，只感觉冰凉的手在扒拉自己的脸。

手法不重也不轻，没把他当做个无用的病人。救他的好人嘟囔了句什么，他便从一半冷一半热的地狱里，被薅住后颈扔回了春天。马龙眼睛细细张开一条缝，抓住这位好人的特征——一对好看的双眼皮。

男人怎么能长出那样美艳又端庄的双眼皮。马龙浑浑噩噩，我咋就是个肉内双，该遭嫌弃了。

02

后来他对这个世界有了基本的认识，才知道好人原来是位向导。

还不是位普通的向导。秦志戬坐进一列老头子里，制服笔挺，整个人显得熠熠生辉。他慢条斯理地念一份公告，白手套掠过纸张的声音，一阵一阵打进马龙的耳朵，像潮汐，像夏日的竹帐。

死板的公文被他读得婉约动人，仿佛吟诵一首浪漫的情诗，每位听众都能感知其堪比求爱的真诚。马琳戏称，秘书长一定将精神控制暗暗投放在报告里，才让人忍不住抓住毫无意义的教条文章，一听再听。

而马龙是哨兵。马龙对哨兵有种生理性的不舒服，觉得他们像一群狗，向导便是那拴狗的绳。对自己他嘴也这样狠，马龙自认是个脑子不错的人，但队里没人在乎哨兵的脑子，仿佛他们的智慧不值一文。

“龙啊——嘴毒得很！”马琳费劲地翘着二郎腿，“唾沫一吐一个钉，能把你钉死，毒死！”

他同情地看着他马哥。一个哨兵长着他这样的大肚子，估计也和胜利没啥缘分。但就这个大肚子还在莫斯科拿了两杀，扛紧了他们这又大又重的战队，没得砰地翻车。他敬重他。

马琳揉揉马龙的脸，进去“充电”。每次任务回来，他们都得到这排队接受向导的帮助，像一个个断电的手机，脱了水粮的鹅，长大着嘴，等人抚慰。马哥也是个脑子不错的人，然他也乖乖去了，不愿也不打算逃脱这种生理慰藉——或生理控制，在马龙看来。

他打算偷偷溜走，没人会管一只绝食的鹅吃了多少顿，如果他能保持自己不死。

他的手被勾住了，一个哨兵的手被勾住是一件丢人的事。马龙看见他心爱的双眼皮，心才放了下来：“秦老师。”

“你逃五回了。”秦志戬说，“再这样，脑子会受不了的。”

脑子会受不了吗？马龙只觉脑袋有点疼，不重，和感冒前的不舒爽差不多。感冒的经历是他15岁前的记忆了，连平常病痛的体验业已被剥夺。觉醒之后，马龙感觉身上有一半变成了机器，机器的血液，机器的灵魂，连体温都下降了许多，他需要快速冷却。

这让他感受很不好，一半是工具，等于完全是工具。从马龙看来，秦志戬悲悯地看他，像在看一把断了柄的锋利斧头，或缺乏机油的高性能跑车。

年长男人不赞同地摇头，话里裹着温热的责怪：“你这傻孩子，一天天在想些什么？”

秦志戬似乎能读懂他的想法——他的确可以。但马龙认为，他是从观察脸色、表情这种对待常人的方式去读懂他，并未直接探测他的脑子，这让他心里好受多了。

他明明拉着他的手，却仿佛还有另一只手伸进他脑子里，把里头那些倒刺抽了出来。骄傲的玫瑰花躺成温婉的睡莲，他对这个世界的忿忿不平，被秦志戬妥当地收拾好，清扫带走。

秦志戬干完活也未曾松开他的手，而是顺着他的指甲一个个摸了一遍，如同温柔的父亲检查挠伤自己的小孩，或是揉捻不听话的宠物猫。好在今早剪了指甲，马龙想。向导对谁都这样温柔吗？

“哨兵，请爱惜你自己。”秦志戬侧头观察马龙许久，把手放开。“希望不久之后，我能有幸得到你的信任。”

马龙看着停在秘书长肩膀上的鹰，故作单纯地眨眼。狂飚邀请你到海里去玩，这回你怎么没听见？

03

狂飚是条龙，传说中的“传说动物精神体”。之前刘国梁也不信有这回事，直到队里感应到马龙的出现，他带着任务去，收获了一条正拿龙角刨墙的小龙，一个快要烧开了的哨兵。

他凑上前去，伸手想摸摸小哨兵表达友好。结果小龙也不刨墙了，飘过来不乐意地甩尾巴怼他一脸，又荡回小哨兵的脑袋上，大包大揽地一屁股蹲了下去，揉揉搓搓，想给他退烧。刘国梁只好讪讪地甩了甩手，疼是不可能疼的，但日后真心难搞。

精神体是传说动物的哨兵，大多直接奔着黑暗哨兵这条路一黑到底了。不然谁敢跟他好？哪个向导敢和他配对？刘国梁盯着马龙那块如同结了冰的面孔，汗跑过他的鼻梁，堪堪悬在鼻尖像支棱根冰棱，再热都觉得是冷的。

唉，这么好的娃，他心底一紧，老父亲的灵魂又荡漾起来：“龙儿啊，你在队里和谁处得比较好哇？”

马龙拧过头来，刘国梁内心的叹息声大到自己都能听见了。“玘哥啊，还有马哥。”他老老实实回答。

唉，都是哨兵。刘国梁没忍住把心中考虑和秦志戬一分享，谁料竟得到对方的嗤之以鼻。“着急什么？这么小的小孩。”秦志戬朝他一瞪眼，“还是想想怎么把胜率提上来，或者把他心里那道墙按下去吧。”

他双手撑着扶手，仿佛在做一个下压的动作。玻璃之外是正热闹训练的年轻哨兵们：“那小孩抗拒向导。”

我能管谁呀！你我管不了，连小孩我都管不了了？刘国梁哀怨地在心里头叨叨，故意叫秦志戬探见。一个个的，都不结合，影响队里稳定……

秦志戬忍得，待在他肩头的镇江却听不下去了。他穿过玻璃朝训练场俯冲而去（起飞时故意拿翅膀扇了刘国梁以示抗议），准确地找到小龙，鹰喙毫不留情地冲狂飚的脑袋猛啄了两下。

马龙刚在做一个特别危险的动作：他不做任何防护，让陈玘尽全力向他冲来，在双方即将碰到的一刻做跳跃转向，来测试自己的反应能力。马琳皱着眉头搓着手，焦急地待在旁处，又不好张口说俩不省心的弟弟。这训练对陈玘这成熟哨兵来说自然无事，但马龙还小，极容易因控制不好而拉伤。

年轻的哨兵成功了。他甚至已经碰到陈玘的鼻尖——就在那刻将将跃起，像一只灵巧的鲤鱼跳过了龙门。还没等和陈玘来个胜利击掌，精神里便感觉被什么尖锐的物体扎了一下。

然后又一下，带着警告意味的。他抬头看，狂飚一传说动物竟委屈兮兮地挨着镇江的训，镇江的主人冷着脸俯视他，眼白露得很多，目光凌厉得像万箭齐发，却恰好绕过了他生生扎到地上。

马龙想摆一个抱歉的笑容，带着青柠檬的酸气和尴尬，他也不知为何自己要这样。但向导没给他这个机会，转身就走，只让他瞧见藏青色披风的一个衣角。他视力那样好，甚至能看清披风上的一星尘埃，还是没能推测得出那冷淡的高筒皮靴下步所踏出的轨迹。

你主人脾气怎么则么大？哪有这样凶的向导昂？马龙孩子气地冲镇江抱怨，也不管对方是否和他一伙，回头将抱怨打了小报告去。鹰温和地看着别扭的小哨兵，并紧双翅搂了他的头，如安抚，如纾解，马龙感到一团团乱麻正飞快地追本溯源规整回去，变回一个个乖巧暖和的毛线球，整整齐齐地堆在自己多思多虑的脑子里。

小孩还是忍不住撅起了嘴，痛恨着忍不住甩自己两巴掌。镇江也很好，但他的确有点想念那双绕毛线的手。

猪脑子。

04

食堂师傅的脸比冰霜还冷，哨兵马琳如是说。

师傅面无表情地把托盘推到他眼皮子底下，俩馒头，一牛奶，队里就这样对待立下赫赫战功的老哨兵的？

“这是秘书长交代的，严控体重。”师傅公事公办宣布道，“哨兵马琳，您之前在陕西出任务时吃太多了。”

陈玘欢天喜地地搅着一碗油泼面——太香了，陕西的面，人类之光。马琳忍不住杵着小奶馒头往他那蘸点红油，结果被一把挥开。

“龙崽还没来吃饭！”陈玘拿筷子怼他，“你快叫他去，我给你留一小碗，躲着秦老怪，够意思吧！”

至于吗？小孩儿饿一顿两顿能怎样？我看马龙那脸蛋儿就特别有下去的空间！

为了陈玘施舍的油泼面，马琳忍了，晃悠到训练场，空无一人。饿惨了的马琳懒得叫地主出来巡视，直接吼一嗓子：“龙——”

“在呢！”马琳往顶上一看，天台栏杆伸出半个脑袋，红扑扑的像颗小西红柿：“马哥上来昂！”

熊孩子倒是不怕高，就知道折腾大人。马琳被那麻烦的奶音催着往上爬，只见马龙盘着腿坐在天台边上，狂飚委屈地拧成一团，霸气威风的龙角都要缩得瞧不见了，旁边立着仿佛事不关己的镇江，一脸淡定地监督着奶气未脱的龙，两条。

“小龙还不会飞，我们训练他来着。”马龙兴冲冲地报告，“我想把小龙从这扔下去试试，但我抱不起他，镇江也没法，叼不动，要不你让地主出来，把狂飚拱下去？”

马琳震惊地看着呀呜呀呜朝他求助的可怜小龙，秦志戬就这样由得镇江带着他们闹？“不行，不行。”他用力挥手以示对这不靠谱提议的不满，“地主，地主怕镇江。”

“或者我假装摔下去你看咋样？”马龙毫不气馁，立刻又提了一个方案，“能把精神体的潜能激发出来不？”

听不下去了，马琳不由分说把小西红柿拦腰从天台边上撸下来，嘿，实打实的麻包土豆儿往自己身上砸，真沉。鹰看着闹剧差不多收尾，高傲地盯马琳一眼，示意他看好马龙，拍翅飞走了。

马琳看小龙巴巴地卧在地上，可怜得很，像一只快蜕皮的小蛇。他赶紧把地主放出来，健壮的东北虎把指甲收好，用虎爪笨拙地拍拍小龙脑袋，几乎称得上怜爱。只是力道不对，撞得狂飚猛地打了个嗝。

马龙眯着眼睛观察了一会，毛茸茸的脑袋凑到他马哥跟前：“地主那么威风，怎么就怕镇江？”

队里能有哪只好汉精神体不怕那脑袋挂着两杠雪的镇江？光盯着你这点就瘆得慌！马琳没敢说出来，怕秘书长在这机灵的小孩儿身上留了什么精神的迷踪丝。

“我看秘书长对你倒是挺好。”他选了个相对安全的话题，“你不怕他？”

“他~~有什么好怕的。”马龙声音里还带着一丝没变声的小男孩气，一个他字说得七拐八弯，糯米糍似的脸低着，上面写满了恃宠生娇。“他是向导，哨兵……”马龙转转眼珠子，补了句，“我们哨兵就是要保护向导的嘛。”

“你小子这是看不起向导？秦老师才不是需要保护的人呐！”马琳好笑道，忍不住揪一把小孩儿的脸。他和秦志戬岁数差得不多，几乎算是从小时候一块长起来，当过几年室友，交付过后背，历经过大战。小秦几乎算是马琳真正熟悉的第一个向导，像是雏鸟反应，觉得向导就该像他那样，如藤蔓般强韧又柔软，像青松般坚毅又挺拔，还有那一对哨向……

你想过去保护向导，或者保护秦志戬吗？马琳也试过问自己。老刘常说自己鸡贼，他不知道这是否是这特质的一个外向表现，他并不敢。马琳曾被抓进小秦的精神图景中——在那事之后的一个偶然。一片荒凉，西风疯狂地吹夹着砂砾，每一下都像在甩自己耳光，那是秦志戬毫无设防下的一次闯入，他窥见镇江最爱的生存场景，真实的。

不到一秒钟秦志戬便发现了他，荒漠拙劣地瞬间长出了假花假草，颜色浓艳却毫无生机，大概是小秦在慌乱中对这虚假繁荣的布置实在没法在意细节，然后他被推了出去。

窥视者马琳看着秦志戬，双颊火辣辣的，像刚刚的风沙真实地刮到他脸上。地主再也没和镇江碰过面，他害怕回忆当时小秦的眼神。

“我没看不起他。”马龙也没留意马哥突然黯淡的脸色，只顾别扭地躲过他的手。小龙鼓起勇气在空中飞转了半圈，还是没坚持住，轰地一下趴倒在地主的背，郁闷得龙须都软软地垂到地上。

他又想起镇江，秦志戬的目光透过镇江洒向自己，蛛丝般绵腻腻黏住心头。他不舒服，想拉扯，把他拉到自己那边来，小哨兵却不敢用力，因为不知道这蛛丝有多脆弱，小指动一动都会拉断。

连精神体的名字都压着我。马龙想，我不会永远那么弱，你也不是生下来就聪明。小小少年虚虚地捏住拳头，暖乎乎的宏愿像颗煮鸡蛋，握在掌心里发着烫。哨兵就是要保护向导的，哪怕是你，就算是你。

派镇江偷偷安放的触丝微妙地动了动，像一根孤寂的琴弦终于等到远方伯乐弹奏的乐曲。秦志戬不经意地端起手边咖啡，一个棕色痕迹印在杯口边，像是微笑。

05

“小龙到底啥时候能飞？”马龙抓着根芦苇，自认潇洒地叼在嘴边，仿佛一位放浪形骸的哨兵，只是模仿得比较拙劣。

“需要契机，比如任务。”秦志戬瞥他一眼，“很多东西不是做出来的，是内心迸发出来的。”

“那我这次任务你看能行么？”马龙无视秦志戬淡淡的管教语气，在他旁边故意摇头晃脑。

“不好说，或许呢。”秦志戬不看他，给自己点根真正的烟，疑似示范。

哨兵对烟雾很敏感，秦志戬一般不在他旁边抽烟，怕伤了马龙的嗅觉。这次怕是想给小孩一个教训看看，但马龙很好奇，还扇动鼻翼嗅了嗅，引来一个华丽的喷嚏。

“你在笑我像小狗！”马龙抓住秦志戬没按住的半个笑容，故意大声抗议。秦志戬握住他捣乱的手腕，把他整个人以屁股墩儿为支点翻了过来。

马龙被金属臂一样的大手钳着，懒得反抗。“我看我这次能行。”他低头补了那么一句，绷住脸，像默默背书应付考试的小学生。

“有这功夫闹不如背背地形图，这回可没人带你。”秦志戬无情地把地图给他扔过去，见马龙乖乖接了，又没忍住撂下几句啰嗦话。“把补给点给牢牢记清楚，再路痴也别把这忘了。”

秦志戬看着马龙进了森林，像一颗水滴落入了大海。

心悬了起来，精神触丝偷偷伸过去，这会耗费他大量的精神力，但秦志戬想起昨天马龙说的最后一句话。“这不还有你么？向导。”

是啊，这不还有我么，有我在怎么也不会让你丢了。秦志戬把少年的信任揣进兜里，坐下来专注地看战略图。崔庆磊看着皱紧眉头的秘书长，善解人意地把手帕递了过去。

代表马龙的红点在战略图上突突前进，像一枚炸开空气的小炮弹，一路开花。小孩儿的精神并没有因为暂时的顺利而放松，扯得秦志戬头皮微微刺痛。目标快到了，他感受到马龙心里突然咦了一声，仿佛在他俩的相触中打了个问号。

不要侥幸！坚持目标！秦志戬不知道马龙碰到了什么，把这两句话灌入他俩相连的精神管道里，意图杀死小孩儿心里的动摇。他屏住呼吸盯紧了目标点，几乎要看出重影来，地图上的旗子如他所愿地被拔下，红点果断占据了位置。

先头哨兵成功了！指挥部里一阵欢呼，秦志戬大吼一声，放心地仰面躺靠在指挥椅上。愉悦和轻松的情绪像温泉回流，从马龙那头反馈到他的头脑里——然而马龙方才在半路扔下的问号，并未被这股胜利的暖流冲走。

秦志戬立即收回触丝树起警惕，把精神力铺成大网，飞快地触达指挥部的包围圈。他相信马龙的意识，他在训练中预判一直是满分——

“目标转向了，他在攻击指挥部。”秦志戬理智地告诉崔庆磊，仿佛在下达午饭吃什么的建议。小崔喊了到，立即将秘书长的命令通知全体：“全体都有，进入作战状态！”到位后复命，只见秦志戬正拿他放在桌边的手帕，细细擦着汗。

镇江如快箭离弦窜出窗外，立于高点观察战势。黑色的精神力从四面八方顺势夹逼，强硬地撞着秦志戬设下的防护网。目标的精神力化作密密麻麻的利刃枪戟，持续攻击，试图找到金网的薄弱之处，撞得镇江稍稍有些立不稳。

远方传来一声愤怒的龙啸。蓝色的精神力量由树林中心盘旋而起，带着海啸的威力不讲理地冲促而来，意图碾平一切不自量力的冒犯。狂飚咬住一点入侵领地的黑暗精神力，全身缠牢揪住不放，一蓝一黑如同扣得死紧的麻绳。

龙的眼睛最为脆弱，利刃在他两眼之间失准地划了一道，下一波便直冲着双目而来。新生的力量宛若不要命一般，扑向利刃迎面绞断攻击，失去支援的黑精神力像被浪潮击垮的堤坝，利刃化作了棉花，被宛若实体化的传说精神体一口吞没。

镇江被扑面而来的海浪激得打起寒战，那只乖乖被他啄着脑袋的小龙，在他眼前威风地展示着胜利的伤疤，片片龙鳞像勇士的盔甲闪闪发亮。他得见了吗？未来黑暗哨兵的绝对力量。

狂飚来了。名副其实。

秦志戬奔出指挥部门口时，马龙也刚好赶到，看到对方安然无恙全须全尾，他俩同时松了口气。方才跑得很快的小孩儿喘着气，脸上还有一点邋遢的血迹，大概是过度催动精神力流了鼻血，又被他不以为意地拿手背擦掉了。

“马龙，到我这来！”秦志戬看着那脏兮兮的脸，心里头被扎了一下，那个心慌害怕的小破洞一下便被蜂拥而出的骄傲填满了。马龙原本磨磨蹭蹭地不愿，脚步还是被向导的呼唤催动，一边向前挪着一路理直气壮地嘟囔：“我干得怎么样？”

他被搂住了，特紧，后脑勺被秦志戬的手掌抚着，整个人被裹进他寤寐思服的藏青色披风里。这大概是“还不错”的回复吧？马龙没顾得上纠结要答案，全身细胞贪心地打开，感受着披风的质地，他要记住领口的花纹走向，记住军服袖子之间的摩擦，和这个拥抱的一切细节。

小朋友身体很热，热得像他俩初见那会，年轻的血在体内流窜着，像一个软绵绵、香喷喷的白面蒸糕。狂飚震慑了镇江，马龙让他惊喜，秦志戬还没从这喜悦和敬畏里脱出身来，马龙便在他怀里左磨右蹭，将一句孩子气的小话埋进胸口。“你必须得给我奖励昂。”

秦志戬的心脏被这句孩子话突兀地抱紧，威风凛凛的狂飚又变回纯真懵懂的小龙，张嘴便问他要着小甜头，只朝他一人的任性可爱。

这就是被精神抚慰的感觉吗。十多年来，秦志戬帮助数百名哨兵脱离精神压力的苦海，为他们解开和突出五感紧紧捆绑的诅咒，却始终没有可以与其结合的精神伴侣，获得过这种迫切却柔韧的被需要感。每无私地抚慰他人一次，就相当于给自己的精神树甩上一个沙包，多年来持续积累的沉甸甸，竟被这句话抖落了大半。

“你想要什么？”秦志戬问。只要马龙开口，他都乐意去寻，哪怕是给他生生造个梦呢？幸好他是个向导。

马龙的愿望着实太多，跑马灯似的转过一轮，都没有特别满意的。“回头告儿你。”马龙说，“你别赖就成。”

06

自打小龙学会飞，队里的男孩们便玩起了非常无聊的游戏。

这次轮到陈玘家的子墨——狂飚在半空中慢悠悠转圈儿，雪豹攒着力气去挠他尾巴，小龙的飞行技术已经十分了得，偏偏性子又坏得很，从刘国梁的角度看来，就像一只自己会动的逗猫棒，锲而不舍地惹恼凶狠的雪白猫咪，逗猫棒的主人还在旁边捧着肚子嘻嘻嘻大笑。

“你徒弟欺负我徒弟。”刘国梁冲秦志戬投诉。

“哦？”秦志戬戴着眼镜在看书，屈尊垂眼打量战况一秒，视线又回到书本上：“我看你徒弟乐得很，算不上欺负。”

陈玘的嘴的确咧得嗓子眼都能看见了。老刘扶额，说起了正事：“你亲眼看见狂飚爆发的？”

“镇江瞧见的。”秦志戬摘下眼镜，放在正在读的那一页卡着：“要不是狂飚，我们可能都回不来。”

“既然这样，我们的计划可以加快了。”刘国梁合了合手掌，脸上带着一点不忍心。

子墨终于揪住了狂飚的尾巴，正打算往地上扯呢，小龙一使劲，竟把雪豹带离了地面，吓得大猫抱紧龙尾巴不晓得撒手。镇江还是小鹰的时候，也被扯过尾巴玩儿，挨水枪滋过脸，亲历过真正相容的精神体是如何联合起来欺负鹰的。

“再等等，我或许……还能有别的方案呢，再等等吧。”

向导没有哨兵那样好的耳朵，只是对精神的波动特别敏感，当秦志戬感受到某条精神体龙在偷偷摸摸晃悠时，下一秒马龙已经跳到他背上去。

“我想好奖励了。”哨兵龇着牙挨着他的后颈嘻嘻笑，像吃了颗小柠檬。水果酸酸的气息喷在耳后，弄得秦志戬有点痒，偏生双手正挽着小朋友的膝盖弯，腾不出来挠。

训练场后头有一片湖，给哨兵们做凫水训练用的，说是湖，体感面积和海也差不离。他俩挨着湖边坐，眼前既是蓝天和湖水，一蓝一绿两道彩色，刚好把视野一分为二。

“我感觉哨兵和向导就像这蓝天和湖水。”秦志戬低头忙着给马龙系鞋带，刚他乱蹬竟把军装靴的鞋带给造开了，就没留心听小朋友的伟论。

“啊，是吗？”秦志戬给他打了个结，不放心又打了一个结，嘴上敷衍道。

马龙气死了，把腿猛地抽了回来。秦志戬下意识抱住他的小腿，眼神有些茫然，似乎不懂他闹什么。

又心软了，马龙痛恨自己的不争气。秦志戬明明可以探听他的想法，他也乐意让他听，可他偏不，一点也不，让马龙心动又好气。

马龙说话比较高深，心里想啥嘴上偏不说出来，让你猜。猜不中不高兴，猜中了还怨自己出题目不够深，怎么着都不行。隐瞒这行为对向导来说本就多余，秦志戬更是刑讯高手，但他没法用对嫌疑人那套对马龙。他看他的眼神都顾着隐忍几分，只怕扎着他，哪里敢把多余的心机放进里头去。

“听见了，你说哨兵和向导就像蓝天和湖水。”秦志戬认真地重复一遍，“那么你想和我探讨什么？”

马龙似乎预料到秦志戬会这样问，半只脚下了套了，他很得意。“我想说的是，向哨之间就像天和湖，从我们这看，泾渭分明。”

“但你如果看得足够的远——”马龙做一个远眺的动作，“他俩其实是连在一起的。在同一点里长出了天，长出了湖，压根没有界限可言。他们向外延伸，才变成我们能看到的样子。“

马龙组织不好语言，乱七八糟地解释一通，看秦志戬默不作声，以为他不信，有点气恼地揪一把草，低头捻着。“真想把我的视力借给你，不然又说我诓你。”

“你这不是帮我看了吗？”秦志戬把马龙手里的草拍掉，又细细地给他清理指缝里的泥。“那就是真的喽。”

“你进来看看吧。”马龙捂住秦志戬的手，“我说不好，但我想让你知道。”

马龙的精神图景很干净，白茫茫的一片雪地，来自老家鞍山的一片雪地，没有风，让习惯了狂风夹沙的秦志戬落入了一种难得的安宁。马龙带他卧在雪里，软蓬蓬的雪让他俩陷得好深，马龙的手紧紧拉着他的，秦志戬第一次想用暖来形容雪。

我曾经特别讨厌哨兵的本能。马龙的心声响彻了整个空间，雪地微微在抖，是哨兵心跳的动静。

我也不知道为什么你一直不和哨兵结合，可能向导对哨兵的需求就是不如哨兵对向导强烈吧……你还这么强大。我不知道向导是不是都跟你一样，但我也不会去了解别的向导了。但我也会变得强大，可能你也不一定能看得上我吧……我想保护你，愿意让狂飚挨镇江的训，愿意让你给我拷上向导的锁链，虽然这个说法很难听……

小朋友的叨叨真是可爱极了。秦志戬想看马龙，但他的脑袋一直扭向反方向，只发现一小片红扑扑的脸蛋，和藏在他手里微微发抖的手指。这充满了“可能”和“但是”的告白，已经让小朋友羞赧不已。

“马龙，你想要的奖励是什么？”秦志戬突然开口。

马龙被秦志戬的直球打得有点蒙，唔了一声才愿意脑袋扭过来。“我的精神图景光秃秃的。”马龙说，“想让你给我种点花儿，我老家才有的。”

秦志戬按照马龙的指示，帮他一点点捏出想要的花儿的形状，“是这样吗？”

马龙转转眼珠子，思考了一会儿，似乎在回忆，“是六瓣儿的，打开之后像一个六边形。”

秦志戬为他造的花朵从天上落着，轻轻盖在他俩身上。向导为他撑着，重石他撑着，鲜花他也撑着，经过他的身躯才落到他。这奢侈的幸福让马龙的脚趾头忍不住蜷缩，只要他愿意，他的向导能让花儿铺满整个雪地，再也不怕不热闹了。

“这花儿叫什么名字？”令他发昏的双眼皮靠近他，甚至能看到他脸上的肌理，嘴唇的弧度。

“风霜……”马龙只能在他嘴里说出这句话。

07

马龙在里约计划前的封训中瘦了十来斤，双颊消去了婴儿肥，下颌线顺着颈脖一路奔波下去，横成锁骨有棱有角，整个人锐利精神许多。

秦志戬把他的刘海拨到后面，俯身过去贴着他的脸。没肉了都。秦志戬心疼，冲马龙耳朵不紧不慢地说，“东西都备好了？”

马龙匆匆地点了两下头，脸蛋和老秦的相互磨蹭着，“跟你商量个事儿好不？这次任务别放触丝儿了，跨半个地球呢，远得很，我怕你累。”

“那怎么行？”秦志戬的笑容僵在脸上，“每次我都得看着。”

“我已经26了，老秦。”马龙平心静气地说，“你看你这些年头发白了多少？如果结合了就随你去，可你又不乐意。”

马龙在22岁生日时，正式向秦志戬提出结合的想法。这事儿肯定得哨兵提。马龙想得很天真，也并未预料过秦志戬会拒绝。当时秦志戬的笑也是像现在这样，僵的，像被甩进了他们低温训练的冷窖，闷了半晌慢慢蹦出一句话：“你还小呢，不急，等等吧。”

当时他的确心思简单，玘哥马哥也没找向导结合，他一个后辈总不能越了人去？后来哥哥们陆续退役，队里就剩他了，秦志戬也还是没松这个口。

不结合，秦志戬要想实时跟进他，只能靠消耗极大的精神触丝。每次任务回来，待在队里的老秦看着比他累个十倍，还老爱偏头疼，他都快成头部按摩专家了。马龙想到这，又有些恼火。

“等我从里约回来，我们好好谈谈这个事儿。”马龙坚持。

捧在手里的小孩子性子变得果断，都学会逼自己了，秦志戬想笑，被马龙硬邦邦的一句话堵住。“你总不能一辈子躲我，哼。”

队里的新一辈依然没有出向导，这次由哨兵许昕和马龙一起去里约。许昕来自徐州，由上海塔输送来的，比马龙晚了两年进队里，是个性子很活泼的人。

许昕的精神体是条大蟒蛇，马龙初见时就有奇妙的亲近感，主动问他精神体的名字——一直是队里老幺的马龙从不知搭讪是何物，难得。

“他啊，没名字！就叫大蟒。”许昕乐呵呵地回。

去里约的旅途很长，马龙睡眠不好，只好拉许昕东扯西扯，话题一没刹住，又回到精神体上。

“你打算啥时候给大蟒起个正式的名字昂？”马龙摆出师兄的款指点江山，“学名总需要吧，不然老挨狂飚取笑。”

“你自己精神体不管好，主意倒打我头上来了？”许昕被气笑，“我就不打算取了，怎么地？取名字有什么好的啊，又不是一定会跟你一辈子。”

难得的悲观上了头，许昕讪讪，掩饰着难看的脸色，“到时候付出了感情，伤心的不还是自己。”

“精神体怎么就不跟你一辈子了？”马龙不解。

许昕还是扭过头去，好像窗外正在放一部好电影，映着他一生的荣耀似的。

“我以前在上海塔，有个哥，在塔里做一些文书工作。他比我大十岁左右，眼睛不大，脸倒挺长哈哈，一天到晚乐呵呵的，不争不抢，看着就和善……”

“那时候我只是个刚进塔的豆丁，没权没势也没成绩，就剩个皮，惹得塔里指导一阵头疼……每次我被罚跑，他都帮我多记几圈，让我可以早点去休息。”

“你觉得他人很好，对吧，这种人应该有好报的，是吗？”许昕带着笑，脸上依然乌云密布，马龙点头，抓紧他袖口。

“后来我才知道他原来也是队里的哨兵，特别优秀那种。但在任务里中了埋伏，整个精神力被抽出来，精神体也没了，成了普通人。”许昕说，“队里见他难受，特意洗去了他哨兵时期的记忆，送回上海塔，给安排一个养老的位置。听说他还有结合的向导，我都不知道，他的向导该怎么活呢。”

“所以我也不要有向导，不给精神体起名字，干我们这行，风险多大啊。”许昕的双眼更耷拉了，像泡进一坛苦水里，逼着自己爬出来，使劲儿地拧，想把苦水拧干。“我就要赤条条的来，赤条条的走，不负谁，也不承担什么。”

马龙突然抓紧许昕的手臂，打断了他的感想。他闭着眼睛探听了一会，眼睫毛微微颤动，五秒后他睁开眼，回头冲许昕露了个无奈的笑。“或许我们不需要去里约了。”

秦志戬遵守诺言，没放触丝，甚至没在指挥室坐着。他估摸着马龙还没到里约，打算先放自己几个小时的假，只是心头并不松快，镇江在他面前立着，他便想到狂飚，整个人被盖上了真空罩般一阵悸闷，只好把镇江收了回去。

就不该听小孩儿的话……秦志戬把风纪扣解开，给自己扇风。还是别扭，又换了个姿势勉强靠着。

“报——”小崔拿着战报打算进来，看见秦志戬正用力捏着眉心，有点犹豫。

“怎么了？”秦志戬抬头。

“马龙许昕遭遇水谷隼带队的日战队袭击，刚收到战报，里约目标已提前解决，现已掉头归航。”崔庆磊捏着战报，面露难色，“战报是许昕传回来的，他还有意识。”

秦志戬睁大了眼睛，他一句话都说不出来，只能用虚弱的眼神示意他继续往下念。

“马龙……”崔庆磊说，“马龙，重伤。”

秦志戬奔进指挥室，一头扑向通话设备，他手在抖，抖得不成人样，怎么都输不对马龙的队籍号。

“一，零，二，零。”秦志戬机械性地强迫自己边念边按，像个坏了程序只懂重复的机器人，全世界只有这个指令最重要。又输多了一个零，他气极，狠狠甩自己一巴掌。

“老秦你别动，你冷静……”刘国梁搂住他的腰，将他拖离了通话设备，“还有两小时龙儿就到了，你我必须立刻做决定，不然害了龙儿又害了队里！”

秦志戬被扯到地上，耳中只剩刘国梁的话在反复。没法再等了。虚假的和平已经活得够久。

08

马龙从梦里醒来，仿佛做了十年的一个梦，他醒来，瞥见的还是秦志戬的双眼皮，让他一瞬不知道自己是在当下，还是15岁刚觉醒那会。

红血丝爬满了他心爱人的眸子，那双眼一动不动地盯着自己，里头载满了浓郁的深情，若盛不住就要化作眼泪落下来。是的，是当下。

“心肝啊。”秦志戬见他醒了，赶忙靠过去亲亲他的眉心，动作里带着着急与笨拙，又埋在他嘴唇上落下湿漉漉的吻，等自己情绪稳定下来方才撤开。“难受么？”

伤号在病床上轻微地伸个懒腰，动动手动动脚，并不疼，连带着脑袋里重压也被搬走一样。他想自己大概睡了很久，让老秦的心如历油煎，他想到这就很难受。

“我挺好的，感觉比以前还要再好点儿。”马龙从被子里伸出手来向前够着，想握住他的手，“当主力以来就没歇过，这次权当休假啦，你别担心了。”

秦志戬默不作声，忍着满肚子的话和情绪，久到马龙几乎要眯着了才开了口。“我们结合了。”

向导顺着哨兵纤细的骨骼揉着他的手，上头因为治疗青了一片，他皮肤白，显得更可怖。“你伤得重，我们实在没办法，我……”

“真的么？”马龙惊喜，忍不住想坐起来，“狂飚呢？那小子一定乐疯了。”

“别急，你还没好呢，狂飚召不出来。”秦志戬拦住他。

“诶嘿嘿，让我行使一下结合哨兵的权利，感受感受你在想啥。”马龙扑到秦志戬胸前，借势认真地听了听，头发蹭得乱七八糟的，抬起黑漆漆的双眼望他的表情，像是二次鉴定。

“我怎么感觉你不太高兴昂？”他伸手去抠秦志戬没空去刮的胡茬，开心之余又有点小气恼，“我俩那么重要的时刻，我竟然睡过去了！”

“高兴的，高兴。”秦志戬双臂圈住马龙的腰将他揉进怀里，哄小孩似的拍他后背，“你别恼，我俩还有好多好时刻，有的是……”

马龙还在养伤，队里没给他派任务，难得挣来好大一段空闲。许昕过来看他，见师兄盘腿窝在地毯上，前面一摊花花绿绿的小册子。

“哥你干啥呢，这么用功？”许昕拿过一本随意翻了翻，觉得没意思又扔下。

“度蜜月。”马龙头也不抬地回。

老秦最近忙得很，只有每天早晚和他碰个面说句话，加起来都不到二十分钟，还连累自己脑子里像有三头老牛同时锄地——原来秘书长工作那么累，马龙生起一点后知后觉的心疼，只好把后勤工作给包揽了。

“上次你说的你哥的故事，没讲完呢。”马龙突然想起什么，开口问许昕，“你哥的向导后来怎样了？”

“我哪能知道这些核心消息。”许昕摊手，“机密都在老刘老秦手里捏着呢，问我？还不如好好磨磨你家向导。”

师兄俩被崔庆磊打断了，他似乎没看清门牌号，抱着文件急匆匆地冲了进来，看见马龙许昕在谈话，道了声抱歉便打算退出去。马龙看小崔一头汗，喊住他让进来喝杯茶。崔庆磊双手怯生生地捏住茶杯，喉结明显地上下活动，似乎想把重要的话咽进肚子里。

但他最后还是失败了，这位尽忠职守的老实人，第一次说出了职责以外的话。“龙队……你劝劝秘书长吧，刘主席的调令估摸着要下来了，说实在话，没有挽回的意义。只有保全自己，我们才有希望啊。”

09

最后马龙还是放弃了豪华游轮游，带着秦志戬回了鞍山。

养伤期间他交出了队长权责，许多事情的进度不太清楚，只知道队里正值交接期，秦志戬的事情太多，能离开三天都像中了彩票。回队之后会面对什么，马龙也预测不来。

“好啊，我们回去。”当马龙小心翼翼地提出这个建议，秦志戬想都没想就答应了，似乎一切都还好。

回到家找个机会再讨论吧，马龙想，老秦谨慎，刘主席也不是说撸就撸的人物，应该来得及。

回家的第一件事，便是远远地看父母一眼。自觉醒后被带入队里，马龙就没见过爸妈的面。队里有规定，为了保证安全，在役期间军属的记忆会被抹去——他爸妈已经忘了他这个独生儿子。

“这菜市场是我走之后才建的吧，咋没见过呢？诶你看，我妈还在为芹菜的价钱跟人磨。”马龙扒着菜市场的大门听了半晌，几乎要笑出了泪。“我爹居然还不帮着还口，明明就是他爱吃芹菜饺子，良心呢！”

南方人秦志戬被冻得不行，只好从后面搂着马龙，双手塞进哨兵的棉衣兜里，脑袋搁在他头上张望。那菜摊老板突然像中了邪一样，不和他妈叨叨那一块两块了，抱着一摞芹菜就往妈妈菜篮里塞，拦都拦不住。

马龙正惊讶，扭头看秦志戬，倒看到向导直直地盯着人家，显露他无比熟悉的工作状态。马龙急坏了，猛地抽了秦志戬一下，低声吼他：“你疯了？任务外对平民下精神暗示是违规的！上赶着吃处分吗？”

“别急嘛，一会就还他钱，只是想让妈高兴高兴。”一向持重端方的秦志戬勾勾嘴角，像个逃课打架的坏小子般意气风发。他学着马龙平时的样儿，晃着脑袋特中二地宣布，“这有什么好怕的？芹菜老板，稽查大队，你向导哪一个搞不定？你要知道，没有人能在本人的暗示下幸存。”

快四十了还学人回归叛逆呢？马龙吐槽。这个鞍山限定版的老秦倒是很有二十啷当岁的样子，行吧，就紧着我一人祸害吧，全当补课了。

秦志戬在半山腰处找了个小别墅，带个小院，有屋檐挡着，哪怕落雪也冷不着他们。他俩在院子前头摆了两张摇椅并排放着，一眼望去便是鞍山广袤的雪地，还有几个积着雪的小山谷。

马龙裹得跟个年画娃儿似的，捧着一壶热好的梅子酒，先喂秦志戬喝了，然后自己再尝。

“甜得很。”马龙捋直了舌头，往地上随意一躺，“一点儿也不得劲儿。”

“劲儿，劲儿……”风带着马龙的声音绕过山谷回到了他身边，马龙吓一跳，凑到秦志戬耳边小小声地说，“我们小点声说话，别人要听了去。”活像只小松鼠，抱紧过冬藏的瓜子仁不放手。

“我问你昂……以前你们是不是有一对结合的哨向，然后哨兵被抽掉精神力的？”

秦志戬看他，似乎在思考为什么他会知道这件往事，半晌才回复：“是的，是有这回事。”

“后来那向导怎么样了？”马龙锲而不舍。

“……不太好。”马龙看着老秦低头，似乎不愿多说，立即后悔了，赶紧过去搂住他肩膀。“怪我怪我，我不提了。”

马龙掩饰性地开始给自己找活干，把梅子酒端进去又端出来，当他第二十次打算跑进去时，秦志戬喊住了他。“我没生气。”

“我没觉得你生气。”马龙的声音从饭桌那传来，“但老秦，如果我们有一天也和那对哨向一样，你能答应我自己过得好点儿吗？”

马龙虽然年轻但特别迷信，从不把不吉利的事情挂嘴边。秦志戬总说他是小古董，小古董这么说，真的把这事儿看得非常非常重要。

“我答应啊。”秦志戬回头喊，“你也一样吗？”

“我当然也一样。”马龙理所应当地回答，“这才是我的好向导么。”

秦志戬当然是好向导，大概是全世界数一数二的好。他用那么多年的自我牺牲挣来的一个名誉，如今都不想要了。他只想成为马龙的所有物，带着同样也属于他的哨兵，树起一片旁人瞧不见听不了的屏障，让小松鼠安心地说说话。哪怕躲猫猫躲得够严实，他还是会贴自己耳边去说，把奶里奶气的有趣话倒进来，让他的脑子泡进一缸安安乐乐的小糖水儿里。要马龙实在啰嗦了，就捏着鼻子去亲他，亲得他透不过气来，亲得品出他刚尝的梅酒甜香，亲得眼睛鼻头山丹丹似的红一片，嘴唇被虎牙撞疼了，还是闭着眼睛微张着嘴，不知死活地往他跟前凑……

如果可以说放弃就放弃，也是幸运之至的事情。

“龙啊。”秦志戬唤他，“你到山上去捡些柴，晚上冷，我想把壁炉给点起来。”

“这山光秃秃的连棵树都没有，哪儿有柴昂？”马龙撅着嘴不乐意，但老秦的话他就没有不听的，还是抓着登山靴往自己脚上套。

“你小心点。”秦志戬借着围巾的力道把他拉向自己，缠绵地蹭蹭鼻尖。马龙的脸在毛线帽下显得更小，刘海软趴趴地搭在额头，他勇敢的番茄骑士。“小心点，龙。”

马龙的五感恢复得差不多，只是身体素质还跟不上，靠着两条腿和意志力去爬——这让他找回了一点当普通人的感觉。老秦给他指的路的确还有残存的几棵树，当他费劲地迈着雪挪到那山坡，一声枪响扎破了山谷的幽静。

他吓一跳，赶紧趴在地上找枪响的来处。千万要是猎户，猎户打兔子而已……马龙祈祷着，他根本不想往自家院子那听，不可能的，安安稳稳地在家呆着，能出什么事儿呢？

然而严厉的说话声依然诚实地顺着风声跑了过来，钻进了哨兵聪敏的耳朵：“秦志戬秘书长，现命令你立即交出权责，配合队内交接工作，如有反抗，将就地褫夺职位，严厉处置！”

马龙心头一凉，立即拔开腿往回跑，雪地上却仿佛长了手，一把拉着他的腿将他绊倒在地。他愤怒地将雪蹬开，跌跌撞撞就要往院子方向扑，每往前跑一米，那讨厌说话声就离得更近。

“你已被褫夺职位，如再反抗，将被处以销毁精神力的处置！”

“请你停止暗示，停止暗示，最后警告！最后警告！”

怎么这么远，这么远……马龙意识到目前这副血肉之躯必定赶不上，他紧紧闭上眼睛去找狂飙，自受伤以来便没有反应过的小龙。陌生的阴翳如同一片吸血的蝙蝠，尖爪攀附遮盖住他的精神力量，让本未伤愈的他难以施展。

他们竟然带了那么多向导来逮老秦……精神图景长满了恶劣的山峦与荆棘，以前只要轻轻一唤便会出现的小龙，待他如初生婴儿对母亲的忠诚与眷恋，然而任他在里头毫无痛感地拨开障碍去寻找，依然触不到精神体的一丝踪迹。他脑袋疼得要爆炸，仿佛被放置了一颗处于爆炸边缘的原子弹，颅内膨胀着催吐的气体，几乎逼着他呕出他的心。

院子的说话声与枪声兀地停住。马龙疑心是脑子里的原子弹应了誓，给他余了一段耳朵的真空。秦志戬的声音在这真空里钻了进来，他无法识别是来源于声波，亦或精神的共联。

“……我不后悔。”

他看见镇江向他飞来——冷静的镇江像一只刚学会飞行的小鹰，顺着风滑向他。他身上如同布  
坏旧电视屏幕里的雪花，影影倬倬，一头撞进马龙怀里。

他要化掉了。鹰抱住马龙的脑袋，如过往为他纾解那般，他在镇江怀里听见了他。

记住我们的誓言。龙，我不后悔。

精神体消解了，他的耳旁仅剩一片虚空。

马龙突然想起自己还小时，秦志戬带他去拔智齿，磨了好久才把他哄上牙医床。他胆子像幼崽那样小，做了千百种心理准备，牙齿被拔掉的那瞬间还是像在他心上开了个洞。

原来这就是失去的感觉昂，年幼无知的哨兵还这样笑嘻嘻地对向导说。无知且无惧，他曾为拥有一只龙而骄傲不已，让他浑身是胆可以一次又一次地保护向导，原来上天也只愿眷顾他一次。

这颗智齿……可真他妈的大。马龙自嘲地摇摇头，笑着笑着便一头栽倒在雪地里。鼻血准时准点地流了出来，马龙伸手想去擦，手上戴着老秦给他买的毛线手套，蓝色的底，织着他喜欢的星星，明晃晃地表明着马龙是个有人疼的幸运儿。

我当然也一样了。我……当然也一样了。我说话算话。马龙自顾自嘟囔着，他爬起来，摇摇晃晃地像只企鹅，继续往山上去赶着。他得给老秦去拾柴，这样晚上老秦才能点壁炉，他俩才能抱着酒喝得全身发烫……

那棵伶仃的树上居然长着一朵风霜花。这世界真奇妙，你难过你的，太阳还是升升落落，花儿还是照样开，生命力坚韧到不忍心去摘。

嘿，风霜。马龙怜爱地用手套捧着它，轻轻吹开它花瓣上的雪，一，二，三，四，五……六。

六瓣的。

怎么能这样昂……

怎么能这样欺负我……?

马龙觉得自己实在可笑极了，他以为那颗大智齿搞出来的破洞会一直空着，没有什么可以补好。苦涩的海水堵满他的胸膛，告诉马龙它可以填上一切，海水太多了，部分还结成了冰，一走一咣当，硌得他五脏六腑都疼，满得一整个马龙都盛不下，只能从眼睛里跑出来。

没有人能在你的暗示下幸存，我怎么会是例外？

“秦志戬。”马龙说，“秦志戬，你把我放出来。”

10

雪地一声不响，苟延残喘地维持着，像极了老秦平日沉默的样子。

“我让你，把我从这操蛋的精神图景里放出来！”马龙终于爆发，把风霜扔到地上去踩。破坏纯真还是会让人心痛，踩了两下他便罢了工，蹲在雪地上缩成一团。

“哨兵马龙，各项指数均到达预期。”刘国梁的声音在半空滞留，“光明哨兵计划成功，执行人秦志戬、马龙，请立刻回归现实。”

马龙真正地睁开眼，发现自己正半卧在休眠仓中，身上导满检测的贴片。刘国梁的圆脸靠在仓边，眼睛一动不动地盯着他，担心中略带着点喜气。秦志戬坐在不远处，半个身体陷进黑暗里。

只消看一眼马龙便明白了八分，他一把将身上的贴片扯下来，问刘国梁要一个解释。“从哪儿开始是假的？”

“你从病床上醒来开始。”刘国梁耐心道。“你伤得很重，头脑与肉体都处于极其脆弱的状态，是开启计划的最好时机。一是养伤，二是触底反弹会使你变得更强。你身体的机能已经到达顶峰，离最强的哨兵只差心理这一道火……我们必须给你加把柴。”

一个人怎么样才能快速变强？将他扔进深不见底的深渊，又在悬崖边上给他种一朵花，逼着他靠这一点微薄的希望自己爬上来。而这个最深的困境，只能秦志戬来建，他了解他，知道扎哪儿马龙最疼。这把剑需要他亲自去磨，方才最锋利。

“自从得知你的精神体是传说动物，我就开始构思这个计划。”刘国梁说，“光明哨兵，不需要向导，也不需要结合，几乎没有弱点，没有人能从精神力下手去暗算你。我们把伤害你的潜在威胁都砍得干干净净，而龙儿，你和狂飚也一直没让我们失望。”

“老秦一直在犹豫，他希望你经历哨兵完整的人生，和心爱的向导结合。但到最后，这只能在梦中实现。”刘国梁黯然道，“这很残忍，非常残忍……但我没办法。大力和老阎的悲剧，同时损失两位战友的痛苦，我们不希望……再经历一遍。”

军人的天性让马龙没有多言，只静静地躺回休眠仓内。他本以为自己已经是个人，结果兜兜转转一大圈儿，他还是成为了一个工具，一个必承其重的工具。

“那朵风霜，哪里出了问题？”一直沉默的秦志戬开了口。

“现实世界的风霜是五瓣的，六瓣花儿只是我自以为是的……一个玩笑。”

马龙转过头去，清清淡淡地讽刺：“秘书长这么谨慎，把梦做得几乎完美，怎么不晓得去看看真的长啥样？”

“你可真蠢。”

这句话以前马龙老对秦志戬说，带着亲昵任性的得意洋洋，柔柔的，一点儿也不让人疼。

但如今不是了，这美好的曾属于他的一切，都毁于想为马龙造一件完美盔甲的计划里。秦志戬按着胸口，他的小松鼠从这边跳了出去，再也不愿意回家。

11

“近日监测到敌方在鞍山地区有异动，情报显示敌方已集结上百位能力者就近待命，目标坐标数据分析得出为风霜起源处，合理怀疑敌方计划启动‘传说动物精神体复制计划’……”

“加强人手看守风霜起源，有异动立刻来报吧。”刘国梁安排道。崔庆磊应了得令退出去，刘国梁想对秦志戬说什么，对方扣起食指敲击着眉心，就是不看他。

“这群烂货大概摸清了风霜起源的用途，正打算挨个儿去试。”刘国梁说，“看守治标不治本，按我说，还是毁了好。”

“我不同意。”秦志戬停下了敲击。

“我都还没说计划呢你就不同意？”

“你能有什么好主意，狂飚是本世纪记录在册唯一传说动物精神体，怕不是让龙亲自去毁。”秦志戬抬眼，脸无表情道：“我不同意。”

“马龙不是你的私人财产！”刘国梁说，“真让他们复制出一堆马龙来，整个世界都会垮！”

“马龙不属于我，不属于自己，他属于军队，这一点我清楚，他也知道。”秦志戬将笔记本甩到桌上，“但我们握着动用最强哨兵的钥匙，在决定正式开启他之前，不妨想想光明哨兵计划的初衷！”

并不打算继续和对方继续讨论，秦志戬将披风随意一甩大步踏出办公室。马龙今天返队，他得去看一眼。

光明哨兵修长的双腿跨出战斗机，轻轻松松落了地。他双肩夹着杜塞尔多夫的风沙，胡茬懒懒地挂在下巴，整张脸瘦得狠了。他回头伸出手，打算去接紧挨着他落地的许昕，又使坏地缩回手，得逞地笑得眼睛眯起来。

秦志戬盯着马龙脸上悬着的黑眼圈不放，顺手抽取了许昕脑子里有关马龙的情报。

今晚马龙又打算和休眠仓作伴。他不让秦志戬碰他的脑子，靠着休眠系统清理精神压力。系统只有程序，没有感情，只晓得像扫地机器人那般在他头脑里横冲直撞。

秦志戬摸进来，灭了灯，打开休眠仓。他提前释放了休憩气体，放马龙安安静静地躺着。幽静的蓝灯晃着马龙的脸，如同深藏馆内的汉白玉藏品。小家伙在梦中似乎也不太高兴，天然翘着的嘴角往下耷拉着。

他好久没有如此平和地看过他，平和而难受，难受得像得了气胸，胸腔挤满一颗一颗的疼惜和心虚。秒针分针被熬好的糖浆黏住，再不懂往前靠。秦志戬俯身下去，轻轻地贴了贴马龙的嘴唇。

嘴唇相碰的一瞬马龙睁开了眼睛。哨兵的黑眼珠对上了向导的喉结，秦志戬惊得立刻撤开，遮蔽心头的幕布被掀开，他局促得如同一个寻宝的毛贼。

“你来干什么。”马龙冷着脸。

“你太累了，我想帮助你。”秦志戬交叉着手掌，习惯性用温柔的语气哄他。

“光明哨兵不需要结合向导。”马龙说，“还是说，秘书长愿意呼之则来，挥之则去？”

休眠仓很挤，挤得他俩只能紧紧地贴在一起，大腿碰大腿，嘴唇撞嘴唇。马龙穿着连体的军装，被秦志戬一拉便拉到了底。军装里头是真空的，马龙连内裤都没有穿。他光溜溜地像条鱼，喉咙嘶哑得像失语的海豚，几乎要溺死在秦志戬的胸口。向导的手指在温热的甬道里头深深浅浅地探着，手在抖，抖得不成人样，依然逼出哨兵软软的哭叫。

休眠仓很挤，逼迫他们只能面对面抱着，马龙不想看他，只能闭着眼睛，身体特别诚实地颤抖着，想和他接吻。嘴唇快被马龙咬坏了，秦志戬忍着疼将自己挤进去，他那儿也不碰他，只专注地、一下一下地将马龙钉在休眠仓里，像钉一个美丽的标本，留住这一刻还愿意接纳他的马龙。

休眠仓很挤，挤得空气都变得稀薄，眼泪从肌肉细胞里渗出来，胸膛里的气泡一颗一颗地碎了。秦志戬不知道是否要呕出血来马龙才会原谅他，亦或是呕出血来马龙亦毫不在意。他靠肉体的那处牵扯着马龙的情欲，好像那是他们唯一值得继续的连接。

“怎么会这样昂……”马龙的刘海湿成几绺贴在额头，苍白着嘴唇像个脱了水的人，“本来要留到结合的，怎么会这样……？我不，我不要你了。”说着便把秦志戬往外推。

他快休克了，双臂像棉花般软弱无力，只虚张声势地让向导的后背撞了休眠仓。哨兵敏锐的五感让他比秦志戬成千百万倍地感知着这场爱欲，这一辈子只有这一次。

秦志戬脑子里塞满了白雾，他忘记了方才的三分钟发生了什么，似乎这休眠仓里还有另一个旁窥向导，给他下着精神暗示。马龙用牙齿割着他的胸膛，啃得满嘴是血，全身上下他只剩这一点力气，刨着土，想往里头种点什么。

马龙刚才说不要他了。“你别……”后知后觉的秦志戬哑着嗓子，胸前淌着血，毫无立场地反对。“你别……”他手不知道往哪放，努力了半晌，下面的话怎样都说不出来。

哨兵的视力很好，得以看见向导稍纵即逝的眼泪。那颗小水滴顺着秦志戬的睫毛飞到他的鼻尖，砸得他鼻子酸酸的。他看着他，看着老秦像孩子似的难过地撇撇嘴，只一秒钟，又忍着呼吸将委屈咽下去。

他的向导心怀四海，无论是他，还是他自己，都是极其、极其渺小的一部分。

秦志戬被阳光叫醒，发现自己躺在休眠仓内，不晓得昼夜轮替了几回。爱欲带着余韵像浓度极高的美酒，让他酸软无力得如宿醉。不知谁为他拉开了窗帘，还裹上一条没多大用处的毛毯。休眠仓是恒温的，给他毛毯的人，似乎只想让他睡得舒适些。

他习惯性地闭上眼睛去找狂飚。不在范围内。他有些急，正欲起身，藏在毛毯里的纸条飘了出来，马龙的字还是像小朋友般歪歪扭扭，一笔一划地写得极其认真。

“养兵千日，义无反顾。马龙。”

刘国梁被不小的声响扰得停住了笔，秦志戬急急地撞开了门，白着脸，衣领袖口藏满了皱褶，像一个流浪的醉汉。

“马龙去了鞍山。”秦志戬勉强保持着理智。

“对。”刘国梁不看他，低头写着什么。

秦志戬怒不可竭，几乎要撕下他忠诚战友平静的面孔，“我并没有同意！你立刻给我主脑的权限，我让镇江拦着他，还来得及！”

“中央协会其他副主席已经同意了，而我刚刚签了最后一个字。哨兵马龙，摧毁风霜起源的任务权限，正式生效。”

他把授权书推到秦志戬面前，六个签名整整齐齐，每位都是亲如一体、并肩干过大事的伙伴——而如今，他们却一同推他的龙儿去死。

没事心肝，我来救你了。

秦志戬就地催动了精神力，神圣的金光如洪流倾泻而出，宛如雪花的金色花瓣次第上升托起镇江，他在花团锦簇中孕育重生，尾羽划过之处便是圣光临幸。

刘国梁从未见过如此大体量的精神力量——在未借助仪器的帮助下，匹配得上传说动物的精神力量。向导挖尽了每一分潜能，就像他只有这一次的份额，哪怕耗尽了，干涸了，他也要倾囊而出，当一回涸泽而渔的蠢人。

镇江的爪子扎进秦志戬的肩膀——他是飞得最快的鹰，能把一切痛彻心扉的分离截停。

狂飚低头去看，风霜花被结在雪山深处，圣洁得永不枯萎。他在这灵气十足的圣地感到舒适无比，似乎知道自己强大的精神力出自于此，亲昵地绕着风霜飞来飞去，用鼻尖和龙角依次敲她的门。

小龙回头看马龙，似乎想带他一块玩儿。他怎么不高兴？眉毛扭成八字一副要哭的样子。一定是太冷了，狂飚游到他身边想去抱他，只见马龙艰难地说了两个字。“撞她。”

“狂飚，狂飙，”马龙再也按捺不住，哭着安抚他难以置信的精神体，狂飚没有实体，搂都搂不住，只能让他虚虚抱着，惊慌得像个无助的小婴儿。

“我们是军人，是战士，有很多事情只能我们去做……很多事情，只有我们能做成。”

马龙的鼻尖碰着狂飚的，他的眼睛有他的三倍大，闪着一模一样的光。他蹭蹭他，像小狗似的想舔掉哨兵脸上的泪水，乖得很。“我会陪着你，别怕，别怕，你是我最好的朋友。”

他在狂飙的眼里看到了共识，和自远处向他们倾泻而来的金光。哨兵睁大眼睛，推着小龙的脑袋，“狂飚，快走！”

绕着雪山的狂飚直拔上天，精神力形化的金色枷锁紧紧缚住咽喉，勉力拉扯小龙往下猛坠。狂飚不顾巨痛，抽身回头望他，龙首微摆，像幼时贴服在他耳边撒娇卖痴的模样。

去吧，坚强点。命令顺着精神的指引传到等待的小龙那处，认命与绝望的狂风爆浪里，狂飚冲天仰啸如同告别，对准缠绵海底的雪山深处。那是风霜的尽头，平静的结尾，小龙将将停驻，蓄尽全身力量，一头往最后的归属撞去。

马龙，回来！

他闭上眼睛。

12

狂飚回归传说的那一刻，带走了世上所有的风霜花。

年纪较轻的小朋友，都不相信曾有过这样圣洁美丽的花儿，能孕育出一条真龙，又被龙摧毁灭绝。他们吱吱呀呀讲着恶龙的故事，一边痛骂着龙毁了点石成金的风霜，又渴望龙着能在鼻青脸肿时出现，帮他们揍村口的小明。

只余下一朵，长在砂砾中。鹰立在荒漠，守在她身旁，西风静了下来，花瓣儿在动。

一，二，三，四，五……六。

完


End file.
